


第80.5章 金陵城偶遇

by Month_like_dust



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Month_like_dust/pseuds/Month_like_dust





	第80.5章 金陵城偶遇

第八十章 金陵城偶遇

裴劫蹙起眉心，他又去探了探他的额头，是有些烫的。难道是烧还没退？  
可是秦煜却突然抓住了他那只手，还带着被毛巾以及他额头留下的余温，被他塞进了嘴里，咬住了。  
裴劫微微瞪大了眼睛。  
他的眼神依旧是茫然的，而且愈发无助。也不敢太用力，就微微咬合着，见裴劫没有抗拒，才慢慢加深了力气。他一点一点咬着，越来越用力，从手指到手掌，再到手腕，留下水淋淋的牙印。  
“哪里难受？”他觉得不太对劲。  
但是回应他的，只有越来越用力的啃咬。而且奇怪的是，秦煜只咬他露在外面的皮肤，对于被衣衫遮盖的地方，一点兴趣都没有。就像是在磨牙。  
两只手很快就咬完了，他在原处寻觅半晌，焦急的呜咽着，最后抬起了头。  
裴劫觉得他咬的自己有点疼，便忍不住去打量他。他从来都没有注意过秦煜究竟是什么样的，又应该是什么样的。  
他的牙齿，是这样的吗？  
微微开合的口中，还挂着口水，露出有些凛凛寒光的尖牙。  
秦煜发现了，露在空气中的，不加掩饰的皮肤。被昏黄的灯影一照，还有些苍白。是冷的，没有温度。  
但是这都不碍事，他不挑的。  
他先咬住了下巴。他贴在裴劫的身上，这是他能咬到的极限。太用力了，一松开，便渗出了血珠儿。秦煜眯着眼睛盯着那里看，似乎是觉得红艳艳的，还会动，挺有意思。便伸出舌头舔干净了。  
裴劫没发现。  
他还在想那个问题，秦煜的牙齿是长这个样的吗？他搜刮了一切的记忆，最终没有结果。  
“裴九，我难受……”可能是连续渗出的鲜血唤回了他些许意识，他不咬了，抓着裴劫的衣服低泣。  
忽然，裴劫发现了什么。  
先时被遮着并不明显，也没有人往那方面想。可现在他们贴的这么太近了。  
秦煜已经十六七岁了，也没有什么好意外的。  
裴劫沉思了一下，拉过被子替他掩住了。转身便要出门。想来这高热也并非发烧。  
熟料衣服被抓的很紧，他走不掉。再回头便闯入了那双浩如星海的眼眸。那其中茫然无措，有些委屈，惶惶不安，还沾染着水汽。  
他扎进他的怀里，用尽了力气将他抱住，小声呜咽说：“裴九，我……有些，不舒服……你不要不管我……”  
裴劫坐回去，安抚他说：“我知道。”  
上次遇见这种事情已经过去许多年了，当时戮十三弄污了床褥，处处小心谨慎却还是被发现了。已经快要赶上裴劫高的他往地上一摔，干脆破罐破摔，‘哇’的一声就哭了：“师哥，我不是故意尿床的！”  
他认真的听他哭了一遭，平静的说：“过来，我教你念清心诀。”  
“我教你念清心诀。”他说。  
秦煜闷闷的应了一声，在他的身上蹭了蹭。  
大道无形，生育天地；大道无情，运行日月；大道无名，长养万物；吾不知其名，强名曰道。夫道者：有清有浊，有动有静；天清地浊，天动地静。男清女浊，男动女静。降本流末，而生万物。清者浊之源，动者静之基。人能常清静，天地悉皆归。夫人神好清，而心扰之；人心好静，而欲牵之……  
裴劫念一句，他便茫然的跟着重复一句。但是体温未降，他浊清的眼眸无神的望着，只觉得口干舌燥，闭上眼，又蹭了蹭。  
耳畔的声音虚幻平静，听来昏昏欲睡。他的鼻尖触到他没有温度的脖颈，蓦然睁开眼眸，竟小心的舔了一下。  
许是发觉他依旧在念，未曾厌恶，竟胆大妄为得寸进尺！  
裴劫似有若无的叹息一声。  
以为他在叫自己，秦煜下意识应了一声，却并不停止。仰头看了片刻，蓦地又咬住了他的下巴，些微用力，留下深深的烙印。末了又用柔软的舌尖舔舐。  
他像是一只小野兽，蓦地发现了一个好玩儿的东西，便又啃又抓。可这么做是为什么呢？他也不知道。本能而已。  
裴劫的整张脸颊就这样被啃得湿漉漉的。  
恍然，他看到了两瓣殷红的薄唇，微微开阖着，带着些禁欲的气息。喉结滚动、呼吸下意识加深，他试探着含住一片，轻轻一吮，欲罢不能。  
如此，清心诀已是无用。  
裴劫又哪里知道，于秦煜而言他就是无解的情药。  
“裴九，我好难受……”他可怜兮兮的望着他，眼角挂着将滴未落的眼泪。  
今日饮了酒，又在声乐歌舞的胭脂堆里待了一晚，怪不得他。  
（于是帘帐落下……）  
挥落了帘帐，裴劫打开他的衣衫。灯火下，白皙的皮肤散发着幽幽的光泽。一个稚嫩的小东西正懵懂的矗立着。秦煜随着他的视线看去，眼睁睁看着他用手心包裹住了那个东西，惊呼出声，整个人紧紧抱住了他。  
他的掌心向来温凉，触来舒心，就像现在这般，先时绷紧的身体禁不住便放松下来，令他舒服的唤出了声。  
裴劫慢慢动着手心，还是那么不动如山。秦煜稳了稳呼吸，重又贴在他的嘴唇上，蹭了蹭伸出舌尖。  
是掌心的动作愈来愈快，还是亲吻愈来愈激烈？秦煜只觉得身体更加燥热了，小腹之下一股热流呼之欲出。  
“啊！”随着一阵轻颤，什么东西泄在了他的掌心。  
“好点了吗？”裴劫问。  
秦煜一边轻喘，一边将身体往他即将离去的掌心里送，意犹未尽的抱着他：“嗯……”  
裴劫正要将他放下来，忽然发现他正发生着奇异的变化——  
身下有毛茸茸的东西在窸窸窣窣乱动，柔软温热。那还在蹭着他的脸颊略微变形，头顶上有虚幻的东西在晃动，嘴巴里的尖牙越来越明显，被紧紧攥住的衣服已被不知何时生出的尖长指甲刺穿，再抬头，秦煜就像是换了个头一样，成了一种介于人类与野兽之间的状态！  
尾巴？耳朵？尖牙？利爪？  
讶然于心，裴劫晃了他一下：“秦煜？”竟然，没有妖气。  
可这明显是化形的征兆啊！  
他想起了息水湖，想起了张府，想起了那个巨大而诡异的结界或者说血祭术，甚至还想到了那些毫无根据的传说。  
诺大的张府，位于息水湖与秦山正中的张府，作为传送阵的张府，缘何只有他一人无虞？  
并非巧合吧？无根之水真的有那么大的作用吗？  
他不确定。  
即便自己看不出他的真身，那月仙呢？他会看不出吗？既然看出来了，又为何还要收入座下？  
或者说，正因如此，才要收他为徒吗？  
秦煜，竟是个妖？  
秦煜还有些茫然，他只觉得近前那张好看的面容让他难以呼吸，吞了吞口水，又将嘴唇贴了上去，一只手握住他的，催促一般抚摸。“裴九……”  
他没察觉自己的异样。也没有察觉裴劫的异样。  
或许是自己中了什么迷幻术？这个念头刚升起便被他打断了。又或者是他看错了？这就更不可能了。  
所以，答案不言而喻。


End file.
